1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand tools, and is concerned in particular with an improved locking plier and wire cutter combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Locking pliers with wire cutting capabilities are known in a variety of designs. In one form, as illustrated for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,181 (Buckley et al), the wire is held in aligned notches in the spaced flanges of the handle supporting the fixed jaw, and a cutting blade on the movable jaw passes between the handle flanges and across the notches to effect shearing of the wire. Shearing often occurs at both notches, in effect doubling the force required. At other times, shearing occurs at only one notch, with a portion of the wire being bent at and jammed into the other notch. These problems are avoided in other designs of the type shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,590,031 (Peterson); 4,541,312 (Peterson); and 4,542,669 (Roux) where the coacting cutting surfaces do not include wire retention notches. The absence of notches, however, leads to other problems, the most troublesome of which is the tendency of the wire to roll or slip out of the cutting zone as the blades are brought together.
The conventional tools also initiate shearing with the operating lever widely spaced from the handle, thereby making it difficult to apply sufficient force. Once shearing occurs, the operating lever snaps closed, often pinching the user's fingers against the handle.
A general objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved tool having a cutting mechanism which functions reliably without jamming, with the geometry of the actuating components arranged to facilitate the application of appropriate shearing forces while minimizing any exposure of the user to pinching once shearing occurs.